paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 5) 2nd Escape Attempt
Recap from last part: The rescue team has made it to the world of the Two-Leggeds. Chase uses his nose to track that their friends are at an amusement park. However, some of them, including Rainbow, find it too much fun to resist and have fun there. They are reminded why they are there, but they all decide to get a good night sleep for now. During that night... Hidden in an Old Warehouse (Just on the outside of the amusement park is an old warehouse) (No one has used it for years, making it abandoned) (But inside) (Damien closes the big metal door to the warehouse) Damien: All the creatures are sound asleep, Myron. And Dagger is on guard duty. None of them are breaking out tonight. (He notices that Myron is trying to stomp on the bugs crawling around) Myron: I don't understand how anyone can sleep in a place like this. There are creepy crawlies everywhere! (Damien slaps his face) Damien: Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll be back in civilization. Now let's get some sleep. (Damien climbs into one of the hammocks) (Myron tries to get in) The boss promises we'll have a fortune when we meet with him. Myron: I can't wait to get that moola. Damien: Moola? Myron: Money, you big dumb bayou boy. Damien: Watch it, chubby mama's boy. I know that collectors will pay a fortune for some of those critters and that any lab will pay valuable money to get that foxy fur-ball. Myron: Yeah. Whoa! (He falls off) Damien: I forgot to mention that you are a klutz. Myron: That's why I'm the brains and you're the big dumb one who does all the dangerous stuff. Damien: Maybe. Once this we get the cash, I'm going to get myself that penthouse appartment I've wanted so much. (Myron attempts to climb on again, but he falls off again) And it'll have all the furniture I've wanted too. (Myron tries again) Myron: Things are certainly going to be looking..... uuuupp! (He falls off) (He gets on and the hammock spins around many times, making it more like a sleeping bag) Damien: Looks like you got the 'hang' of it now. *Laughs* Good night. (He pulls the light switch and the light goes out) (But it's different where there are a lot of cages....) Escape Plan 2.0 Marshall: Okay, they're asleep now. Apple Bloom: They're going to sell us? I don't wanna live with a greedy two-legged being treated like a pet. I wanna go home back to my family. Sweetie Belle: Me too. I want my mommy and daddy. Berry: Plu-da! Plu-da! Plu-da! Plu-da! Marshall: What's she going on about this time? Lil' Leah: She's just paranoid, that's all. But I wanna go home too... Tails: Okay, I think I got it this time... (He uses one of his tails to pick at the lock) Apple Bloom: Tails, are you trying to break out, again? Lil' Leah: They warned you not to escape again, or something bad will happen to you. (The lock becomes unlocked) Tails: I got it! (He gets out of his cage) Sweetie Belle: What's the plan? Tails: I'm going to get some help. Lil' Leah: In that case, I know how to pick locks, and I don't have any warnings. (She starts picking at the lock on her cage) Blue: Minun! Minun! Lil' Leah: Blue, just because you and your twim sister Berry are the cheering Pokemon, doesn't mean you should cheer all the time. You want to spoil the breakout. Blue: Min un..... Lil' Leah: Almost.... (She unlocks the lock) I got it. (She gets out of her cage) (She jumps up to the top of the cages) Tails: I thought you didn't have faith in me. Lil' Leah: *groan* I just wanna get out of here. I miss my mommy... Tails: Okay. Let's go. (Lil' Leah uses her Vine Whip to grab one of the ceiling's support beams and swings up to it) (Tails uses his tails to copter up to the ceiling) Marshall: You guys can do it. Be brave, for us. (Suddenly, a bright red light shines from his chest for a brief moment) (The shine blinded Tails for second and he crashes into Lil' Leah and they both fall down onto Myron) (Damien wakes up and so does Dagger, who fell asleep) (Damien turns on the light switch and sees the two and Myron in a daze) Damien: Well, now. Thought you could escape, eh? (He picks them up and glares at Dagger) You call yourself a dog?! I wonder why I even put up with you! I should've gotten robot sentries. (He throws Tails and Lil' Leah back in their cages) (He relocks the lock on Lil' Leah's cage) Just in case you escape again... (He locks Tails' cage with a combo lock) (He then walks off) Apple Bloom: Uh... what was that, Marshall? Marshall: I don't know.... I just told them to have courage and then-- (The red light shines from his chest again) Lil' Leah: Listen, Pup. Don't mention the "C" word or the "B" word. Got it? (Marshall nods nervously) (Damien climbs back into his hammock) (He notices that Myron has fallen asleep where he landed) (Bugs are crawling all over him and he doesn't know it) Damien: Sleep tight, Myron. Mind the bugs that bite. (He turns off the light switch) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels